A Seekers Catch
by ILikeToastedBagels
Summary: Friendless and all alone, aimlessly flying on an empty quidditch pitch. All she feels in her stomach is an unsinkable pending doom. One she thinks she can't get out of this time. Where Fem!Harry meets a guy called Krum. She's quite the convoluted mess. Take a step into her mind, see how far she's fallen and how he caught her. Starts in the 4th Year.
1. Just my luck

They say it's two sides to the same coin. For them, it was like a pair of wings to a snitch. Without one another it was just a piece of dead metal that was supposedly worth 150 points. The one thing they knew they had to get but thought they never would find. Well, not consciously. That is until they crashed into each other. Literally.

* * *

The first time she saw him, he was pulling off feats that had her jaw drop. Part of her was simply impressed and the other was just disappointed. What could she say? It was a goal that just seemed so unattainable for her. But she did try consoling herself, what were the chances of someone like him meeting someone like her? Probably not in a million lifetimes. Didn't mean she couldn't dream though. Everyone had to have just wished for something. Oh, by the way did she even mention that he was the antagonist to one of her best friends' heroes? When she says heroes, she's really referencing to a group dressed in orange; flying tens of metres in the air chasing and dodging floaty balls? Right, wording. Without _thinking coherently _your mind literally wanders, like now. Harri just couldn't think, much less focus on the reason why she was here. Who's to blame for setting her in this state of mind? Oh yes, she was thinking of _that_ guy. The one who just whizzed past to catch the snitch. He was spectacular. The move he pulled on the seeker did seem a little familiar. The thought of doing that too got her blood pumping. Oh yes. Quidditch! Too bad for him and his efforts since his team ultimately failed. Too bad for her that she almost completely forgot about it following the events straight after that fated match.

* * *

The second time it was like fire. Completely unexpected, incredibly curious and just as dangerously enticing. Who was she to deny something such as that? Basically, since her life was a pick and mix of Bertie Botts Beans of bad luck teeth slayers that might taste nice but can be deceptively foul. Her, the moth drawn to his flame, interesting at first, warm the next, then just overwhelmingly too much to bear. His entrance to the hall was much like her initial introduction. _Need I remind? Impressive, then utterly disappointing._ After all that effort for her trying to not stare at him too long lest she form an attachment or much worse, Ron find out, along with the rest of the school populace that she too was ogling him. He just throws it all in her face by joining her sworn nemesis. A bad taste was left in her mouth after that.

Not that it was explicitly his fault. Like I said, or was it referenced or whatever, candy is bad for your teeth and trying to catch fire will only burn your fingers. She can totally attest to that and might I add, even worse since a fire very similarly related to this one burnt much, much more.

The third taught her, don't wish for stuff you have put zero logical thought to. This time, she meant it all and seriously wished she had not wished. _Uh, the wishing... She never really learned._ There she goes, wishing that maybe she could see him closer, then perhaps attaining that wish and wanting more. Now that she got more, she ended up setting something on fire she didn't even know about and it was all just happening so fast that she didn't know who her friends were and didn't know where in the world she would have to place the bloody damned punctuation! Well that and their first meeting didn't seem to put her in any sort of good light, with anyone. Quite impressive really now that she thought about it. First year everyone in her house loves her, then hates her, then loves her. Second year, everyone thinks she's out to slay everyone, then realises that she saved all their confounded asses. Then everyone treats her like an egg in an incubator when a doggy with vengeance issues breaks out of jail.

Now this.

Three _entire_ schools **hate **her.

Not like it could get worse, the chances of the entire Wizarding world would just end up hating her was practically non-existent. They practically revered her for doing something she doubts she'd actually done. Good luck trying to do that.

* * *

This is the point which felt like where it all started. How the series of events led to the part where he caught her. In all honesty, if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have fallen. There are three completely different instances of falling by the way, and for two of them, he's totally the one to blame. For now, let's focus on the first time she actually met him where she saw him for the third time. Yes, that previous paragraph which got side-tracked.

The room became quiet. Everyone's attention shifted from Fred and George, who were now suddenly still, towards the awing presence which just entered the room.

The one plaguing her thoughts when she was least expecting it. Like now.

Large strides and too soon he was right there next to that flaming cup.

Harri was standing next to Hermione as Krum just turned towards them.

His features softened just a little as their gazes met and her eyes just widened.

_No way._

A fluttery feeling began to…

Which was interrupted with Hermione's sigh.

_Oh, right. Hermione._ Thought Harri

What was she thinking?

What did she have that Hermione didn't already have and do better than her?

_Just my luck._

* * *

"Harriet"

"Harriet Potter"

"Harriet Potter!"

Harriet, "Call me Harri", Potter was taken from her thoughts from her earlier 'confrontation' from Victor. _When did she start calling him Victor?_ Krum, yes, Krum. Oh, how much she wished to just lock eyes with him and see if what she thought she saw was real.

She was shaken by Hermione.

It seemed she just missed everyone else who were being called a Triwizard champion the moment they announced _his_ name.

"Get up there."

There she went, The Chosen One.

Everyone stared.

A "what the hell" mumbled from her lips and she looked back to see both Ron and Hermione looking quite frustrated and angry at her. At least it wasn't the steely contempt she was receiving from the others. What did she do this time?

…

…

Her eyes fell upon the tattered parchment with her name on it.

_Shit_

"B-but I. I- didn't-put-my-name-in..."

Oh for the love of all things that existed, she truly hoped this was just a bad head injury that resulted in her hallucinating in Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing.

Nope.

She just looked at everyone pleadingly.

She even met eyes with Snape.

Oh hells yes, she was that desperate. To look upon the one staff member who made known his insurmountable hate for her from their very first class and see if he would tell her that it was all an elaborate prank just to torment her further..

She was sent to the meeting room for the rest of the Triwizard Champions.

Rest of the _Champions_.

Every other person's judgemental looks and words slipped from her mind.

All she wanted to do was to desperately take back her stupid stupid wish.

If there was one person she did not want to see that hate in. It was his.

Which leads onto the 4th time.

_Yes, she was counting._

_No, she's not being creepy._

_Though, now that she thinks about it._

_Perhaps…_

All that Harri could say is, what a coincidence. The fourth time she sees him, he finds out she's the fourth champion to a three wizard tournament.

The hate, she was expecting, the fury, the jealousy, the bite of rejection. Everything was expected. It was all given, everyone in the room gave it. All except from him. From him there was a flash of concern, confusion. Then there was something else, like she isn't a big deal. She tried to look deeper, trying to find that warmth from earlier. _None._

Fleur makes her snap back to reality.

"A mere girl?"

In the end she knew she was right. She was just a girl with a deluded fantasy.

A girl so far out of her depth.

Comparing herself to Fleur, she was very beautiful, not to mention older.

Harri did not miss the stares that most of the guys would send Fleur's way, some more discreet than others. Which lead her to think back to that warm gaze earlier and how in some ways it was the same with her best friend.

Harri came to the conclusion that it was obviously Hermione.

Forget about competing for gold and glory, even competing against her friend. If they were even still her friends. Here, lives were on the line and she couldn't back out, for if she did her magic was forfeit.

Her life, her magic. Neither were an option to loose. Magic was her life.

A mere girl, what chance would she have of surviving?

What chance was she when witches and wizards, older and smarter than she has lost their lives in this endeavour.

In this moment she truly felt that she made a mistake. Here she felt that maybe her aunt and uncle were right. She was worthless and stupid for getting into the mess known as the Wizarding World. That even if she were to be 'famous', nobody truly cared.

* * *

Hi!

I've just been reading fanfictions for a while now and I've quite enjoyed reading alternate events occurring which normally wouldn't cross my mind until I see the little blurb on a stories post. I haven't found any HP/VK fics yet so I've thought well, why not make one! So here it is. A first chapter in how many I don't know until I get an ending. I feel like I'm writing this in the most un-detailed way, which might be true. But I don't think I would survive if I tried writing my first fic with so much nuance and detail and that. So here's my best and I hope you had fun reading it.

Edit: At the very end I changed Endeavor to Endeavour as I spelt it incorrectly. _Oops, well Harry Potter is supposed to be British xD_


	2. The queen needs to sit

_A mere girl, what chance would she have of surviving?_

_What chance was she when witches and wizards, older and smarter than she has lost their lives in this endeavour._

_In this moment she truly felt that she made a mistake. Here she felt that maybe her aunt and uncle were right. She was worthless and stupid for getting into the mess known as the Wizarding World. That even if she were to be 'famous', nobody truly cared._

* * *

She truly did feel that now more than ever. An ever more familiar feeling of pain throbbing from within.

Harri was sitting by the black lake once again. The falling sunlight scattered among the ripples of orange and yellow.

The action of being here reminded her of Sirius, how she thought that her Godfather had been the one to betray her and her parents. How she sobbed, how she felt so alone.

Harri wondered what he would be doing right now. Logically, she knew that he was still hiding and on the run. Any possible contact she might make with him could result in his capture, or worse. The memory of finding Sirius in that tower and breaking him out came to mind. How the ministry was so willing to just kill him. How he had no choice. How his freedom was forfeit. How his life was forfeit. Like hers.

Harri tried to push the oppressing darkness that was festering within her mind and heart. It was incredibly heavy and trying to just brush it off was proving impossible. A more firmer approach was needed. She tried to remember how she felt when she got Sirius to fly away on Buckbeak. Then when she got her Patronus, a magnificent stag, just like her fathers. Harri then remembered some of the stories that others would speak of her parents. How her father played as a chaser. How she too loved flying, flying on the great wings of the hippogriff. The speed, the control, the freedom flight brought. The fact that she had a choice and could do whatever she wanted.

Harri's thoughts turned sour, no more quidditch, no more flying, no wind through her raven locks. The rush of the wind around her. The weight of sharp turns. The burden it released her from.

She found the itch to attain that feeling once again.

Her mind realised something. "Urhh."

Her broom was in her dorm. She wondered if there was a spell to get it without having to climb all those god-awful moving stairs. The thought of having to climb all those stairs almost drained her of the excitement of possible breaking a few rules. She'd surely get caught wandering the hallways with a broom as gorgeous as hers.

Perhaps she could take a spare from the broom cupboard.

* * *

It actually wasn't even that hard. The blimey thing wasn't even locked. Harri looked around the shed but nothing stood out. She just looked back, to check nobody was around before her hand was outstretched and one of the brooms leapt to her hand. The door was hastily shut as with disregard for any noise since if they could hear her slam a door like that, they might as well spot her flying.

The Scottish sky was a gloomy overcast affair. Clouds having since covered the blue and orange tones of sunset. Though purple and pink still showed that the sun shone elsewhere.

Harri was counting on her black Hogwarts Uniform to be harder to spot. Not that she expected any teachers to notice. Most of the all of the Hogwarts staff were old and she was sure that their eyesight was waning. Her affinity for spotting the golden snitch was quite ironic. She was the only seeker she was aware of that had myopia. A wonderful quality to have when you fly around at breakneck speeds. Depending on the severity of it, you could fly into someone given the right conditions.

Harri looked around a final time before slipping a leg over the broom and launching herself towards the heavens.

Two hands holding firm. She slowly eased into a plateau, a little relieved the broom that she had commandeered had not failed catastrophically. To Harri, it seemed almost a little too good that she had been able to stay on the castle grounds with little to no daylight. To her it truly showed that nobody did care. It stung a little, though the feeling was ultimately brushed off as she started to roll into a downwards spiral. The ground becoming ever closer, Harri pulled up early, testing, finding and feeling the balance and manoeuvrability of the old broom that she had. The rush of the dive had eased her worries somewhat. Not good enough, she wanted to forget, live free and have fun!

Rising higher, drifting further, Harri soon was deviating from the grounds of Hogwarts and now venturing just a little into the Forbidden Forest. She was sure that not a single person would notice her now. The chill of the autumn breeze no longer an issue as the warmth of flight had alleviated the pressure that her conscience and heart had yearned for.

Harri looked to the horizon where the sun went to rest, and then looked upon the miles of trees. She was quite tempted to weave between the trees though memories of Ron and her crashing into the Whomping Willow came to mind. Harri banked left, hard into a tight half-circle turn and looked back towards Hogwarts. Memories of arriving in her first year overwhelmed her along with the euphoria of the wind carrying her. She flew higher and higher. Still out of the grounds but higher than some of the tallest towers of the castle. Looking now towards the Black Lake she saw the vessel the Durmstrang students had arrived in. Something she would imagine would come from a story of daring pirates travelling across worlds. The gold embellishments the most visible among the black expanse of water. Something within her urged her to fly closer to the ship. A plan quickly concocted in her mind and higher up she went.

Projecting her planned course to the real world and visualising the path, Harri was ready. The broom, she wasn't so sure. So far it has held up incredibly well with the dozens of moves she's put into it. The sturdy and weighty wood used in it a welcome surprise. Flying perpendicular to the ships bow she dropped. The feeling of weightlessness as she accelerated faster than the yearning of the earth for her as she pulled up and into a right-hand turn transferring the forces laterally and sweeping past the weird animal on the front of the ship by a hair's breadth and flying past the starboard side of the ship that to any other person it would be an indecipherable blur.

Harri, in her thrill and amazement of the move she made and the magnificence of the ship that she saw did not see honed dark eyes. Nor did she notice that it saw her rapid approach then subsequent departure from the vicinity of the ship. Those eyes followed her as she went back up and around the masts at the same dizzying speed as the momentum carried her back up and towards the direction of the Hogwarts quidditch pitch.

Landing gently in front of the broom shed, the broom was hidden once again and Harri rushed back. Carefully hiding in the shadows and travelling through rarely used passageways to get back to Gryffindor Tower she revelled in post-flight excitement. Though the exhaustion pushed her on to get to her bed with the increasingly welcome grasp of sleep.

* * *

Harri groggily opened her eyes to the harsh light streaming from the windows. A flailing arm blindly searching for the sight-giving tool that she so desperately needed. Nearly falling out of her bed with the tired body that she had she noticed that she had slept in her uniform. She also noticed that not a single one of the other young women in their shared dormitory were there and she realized that she had most likely missed breakfast and they didn't bother waking her. Because honestly, in the last few days that had passed with not a single person talking to her, she didn't expect it to stop anytime soon. At the very least, Harri mused to herself, her lessons did not start until 11 o'clock. If she hurried quickly, she might even be able to catch up and grab a bite before the food all disappeared.

…

Walking into the great hall, a hush fell upon it once again. With an internal groan Harriet realised that this was the first time that she had come to eat in the Great Hall since the whole goblet debacle and her being chosen as the second Hogwarts champion. The doors closed heavily behind her and she refrained from slapping her forehead because of her dumb mistake.

_Oh well, it had to happen sometime._

Facing the Gryffindor table she saw that neither Hermione nor Ron would look at her, pretending that she did not exist. Well, if they were going to still pretend that they didn't know who she was, she'd try her best to forget about them too. Walking purposely to the end of the table where some first years were, she shot them a look to _move up, the queen needs to sit_. To her delight, they all obliged and everyone shuffled to try distance themselves as far as possible from her. Unknowing to her that those deep, dark eyes once again upon her visage. Knowing that it was her with undeniable surety.

* * *

Hello once again everyone. Thank you so much for the wait. I'm attempting to do this into a weekly thing and I did intend to finish and upload it yesterday. So for advanced notice, I am going to be striving to update on Fridays/Saturdays. I also want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed. I also hope that all of you who have read so far are enjoying yourselves. If you do notice anything wrong, e.g. spelling, you can send me a message and I would be very grateful :)

Edit: I did notice a few mistakes and I have corrected what I've been able to find.


	3. Breaking Free

_Facing the Gryffindor table she saw that neither Hermione nor Ron would look at her, pretending that she did not exist. Well, if they were going to still pretend that they didn't know who she was, she'd try her best to forget about them too. Walking purposely to the end of the table where some first years were, she shot them a look to move up, the queen needs to sit. To her delight, they all obliged and everyone shuffled to try distance themselves as far as possible from her. Unknowing to her that those deep, dark eyes once again upon her visage. Knowing that it was her with undeniable surety._

* * *

After having all she could stomach, Harriet stood up quite abruptly and left the great hall with haste. The reason being that she couldn't handle the pressure of feeling eyes on her. She could feel it. It was wholly unnerving. She was sure a majority of those were being fuelled by envy. To a large body of students the idea of winning a sum of 1000 Galleon coins would be a substantial boon. Not to mention the amount of fame and connections one could gain just by boasting how they were chosen as a representative for one of three prestigious institutions. The thing was, she did not need any.

Money? Just check _her trust vault_. Fame? Just look atop her brow. Even a mention of her name would bring wandering ears. Danger and excitement? To be honest, Harri has already felt like she's had enough mortal danger in her life. Speaking of mortal danger, there was still that death eater business lurking somewhere within the shadows.

Another reason for her sudden departure was the sense of someone really looking at her. Harri didn't know who for sure, nor why or what reason it was but they were staring at her quite intently. She didn't like it. Since all persons on the Gryffindor table just felt uncomfortable around her, she was sure it wasn't any of them, given the wide berth everyone from her house just gave her. That left three others. It could not be Ravenclaw, some were sure to appreciate the advantage Hogwarts now had over the other two schools, though conversations of that would not be said on the table as the Beauxbatons students sat among them. That left Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Both houses held the most animosity for her with how she was now contending with one of their housemates, their fierce loyalty no doubt. What sent them out of the equation was the proximity of the feeling that she got. That meant it was from the Slytherin table as Hufflepuff were in the other corner. In terms of Slytherin, she could only think of one person. Malfoy.

He was probably finished with all of his silent plotting and was now waiting for the opportune moment to get back at her.

Harriet had already noticed some of the few badges some Hogwarts students wearing changing to 'Potter Stinks' and to be honest. If that was all Draco had, he would be sorely disappointed to know that it didn't really affect her. Not with the rest of the turmoil she'd gone through within her own friendships and house. All the other students were probably paid to wear it.

_Or not _as one of the older Hufflepuff students sent a condescending sneer towards her as she brushed past them exiting the Great Hall.

* * *

After killing time, doing absolutely nothing. _Well, not absolutely nothing._ Harri was just finishing hurling _Depulso_ at stones, twigs and other manner of inanimate things at trees and the like. It was calming. Just releasing her magic alongside her emotions did that for her. It was so easy, practical magic just coming to her almost instinctively. Like she's done it somehow before. Harri thought about a little more as she now walked at a sedate pace to Hagrid's lesson. Her mother was apparently a prodigy at Charms. While Depulso was just a charm to send things away, it was able to be used as a weapon. Neville showed that when he couldn't control the spell and managed to blast Professor Flitwick all over the class. Hence the little display Harri had the chance to explore. She was told that it was the mirror spell to the summoning charm. Something she hadn't learnt _yet_.

…

She wasn't the first to arrive, though that was mostly to do with her not really paying attention to where she was going and walking really slowly. But then, maybe throwing that charm around the last hour or so also wasn't the smartest choice. _How could she ever get through the rest of the day?_ Harri smiled to herself, _it really did feel like a good decision to do it though_. Maybe subconsciously Harri was inadvertently training up her magical stamina.

"Well well, look who found herself climbing out of her hovel in the forest."

She met grey eyes.

It was looking her up and down with disgust, which led her to try and see what Malfoy meant.

_Oh._

The splinters and dirt on her uniform wasn't really that presentable.

Harri wished _once again_ that Buckbeak would come back. All to see the terrified look on Malfoy's face and maybe hear him scream and soil himself. The idea of probably doing that to Malfoy was perhaps a little sadistic, but for Harri, her morality at the moment wasn't that important. Harri hoped the lesson wouldn't be too horrible.

It wasn't.

…

This time, the lesson wasn't nearly as eventful as the one in Third Year. She was quite content with it really. She was pretty much isolated from the rest of the group. Not a single person to talk too. She did have Fang though. Sweet dog. He was still kind to her. Well, so was Hagrid, but he was a teacher now, she couldn't really hang out with him as it would be inappropriate. Maybe if she got another student to go with her. But unless she got everyone's (_basically Hermione's and Ronald's)_ loyalty back, nobody would. _Yes, Ronald. Not Ron. He was being a berk._

They were working on another one of Hagrid's pet projects where he's made another variation of blast-ended skrewts. The one she got to handle was a bit more tame. It was actually easy, given you learnt in the previous lessons on how to handle a normal one. If it could even be defined as a normal creature.

The separation from everyone else and the fact that nobody bothered to talk to her actually let the class pass rather quickly. Harri was starting to think _time flies more quickly when there's no life threatening disaster._

Worry about the first task beginning to resurface from the depths of her thoughts.

The gap between those life and death moments were really starting to shorten.

* * *

Too soon the lesson was over as lunch had set itself upon them. Specifically, her. Harriet frikkin Potter.

The idea of going back to the Hall was once again weighing on her mind.

_Nope. _

Harri did not think she could sit through another session of that strange feeling. Especially since she realised it wasn't Malfoy. Yes, he did glare daggers at her during Hagrid's lesson. But what was most unnerving was that it wasn't like the one in the Great Hall. That meant that whoever it was. They would most likely do it again when she got there. And she wasn't too sure what it meant. For her and in terms of intentions.

This meant that a trip to the dungeons were in order.

Well, that was where the location to the kitchens were.

She might even be a little lucky to see Dobby!

He would be sure to make her some treacle tart just to make her smile.

…

…

The adventure to the Kitchens was quite lonely. Nobody, not one of the Hogwarts students, nor from any of the other schools were met as she made her way. Her happiness and excitement began to wane. As much as the isolation from everyone else meant that the taunts and abuse sent her way weren't often. It did remind her of the time when she would be at the Dursleys. It wasn't as demeaning. But the magic and warmth of Hogwarts that she usually felt was slowly shifting into the cold icy prison that used to be limited only to her cupboard.

Tickling the pear on the painting it swung open and instantly the smell of freshly prepared food flooded her olfactory senses. Several elf heads turned and Harriet tried to give them all the most genuine smile she could gather. She truly was grateful for the reprieve that it gave her. She was able to have whatever everyone else could get in the Hall. Today it seemed they would be having a more _errr_ exotic spread. Honestly, Harri didn't want to offend neither the elves nor whichever school it came from. One of the quiet spoken elves said "Its beings no offences missy." As apparently the food was coming from a magical creature which was a delicacy to some. It was just too _not_ _normal_ for Harri and she kind of just wanted to not have so much unkown's barging into her life.

Thankfully the elves were extremely forthcoming to make any of her requests. She did kind of feel bad as they reverently worshipped her for defeating the Basilisk and Voldemort and would probably listen to most of her commands without question.

She did try a little of the шкембе чорба or shkembe korba_(Dragons Breath from Bulgaria)_ what separated it from the muggle soup was that they actually used dragon entrails. Delicacy indeed. It was also supposed to be quite spicy and meant to be eaten with alcohol. The magical one was supposed to taste much more differently as some other magical ingredients were cooked with it. Almost like a potion since it rejuvenated you when you had some. Harri couldn't pass it up this time when she heard that and how her magic still felt quite drained.

…

If you could get past how spicy it was and where it came from, it actually tasted good and could be something you can stomach. Provided you have a lot of pumpkin juice or butter beer close by to help douse your mouth. Harriet appreciated how clever it was and if that was what actual magical food was she wondered why they bothered with potions.

Giving another heartfelt thank you and hugging as many of them as she could, she made her way out of the kitchen.

* * *

She was able to get a couple of steps through the portrait and just as it closed

"Aguamenti!"

**Whoosh **

And so, Harri was drenched.

"That's what you get Potter. Even that big oaf looked more presentable than you."

Harri was slow to pull her wand out and by the time it was levelled at Malfoy, she noticed that he had a companion. Possibly from the Sixth or Seventh year. Harriet was sure he was the one to throw that spell at her.

She really wanted to banish Malfoy all the way through one of the dungeons walls but she knew she had to concede with no backup and that Malfoy's lackey just used a NEWT level charm. Harri recognised him as one of the older players on the Quidditch team. Maybe he was bribed with a new broom. Typical.

"Look, Malfoy. I appreciate that you've gone through all this effort but it seems that it was all for naught. You should've used it to clean up that attitude of yours instead."

With that remark Harri just ran hoping to the gods that Malfoy would keep gaping like a goldfish and forget his henchman to get her for that, or god forbid, "Wait till my father hears about this!".

Harri laughed as she ran.

"Yes Malfoyyyy. Wait till he hears how that's all you have to say and that you've given a new broom to that 'friend' of yours and how he still couldn't even properly clean your mess. SoOo wasteful."

With that, Harri was gone, slipping into one of the hidden passageways.

There were a lot of hidden passageways in the lower levels. Thank Salazar she had parseltongue and now knew that snake inscriptions could actually mean something.

* * *

After having left a trail of water through the common room and 4th year girls dorm. Harri was soon in a new dry set of uniform. She also had a nice long bath as she was all by herself. Looking now at the timepiece that was attached to the wall that she had missed most of her Charms class and that History was next. It was only mid afternoon and running all the way up to Gryffindor Tower was simply exhausting. The warm soak she had now making her feel a little more tired. She'd sleep through History anyway, why do it on an uncomfortable desk rather than a nice soft bed? Maybe if she slept well enough she could have another fly around in the dark or something.

Not bothering to go to that class at this point Harri was under her covers to sleep.

_At this point, skipping class won't really matter. There's one use for that magical contract. They can't expel me!_

* * *

She woke up to a mad looking Hermione.

Like really mad.

The way she was just standing over her just barely conscious form with the most fearsome dagger eyes.

"You missed two classes."

…

…

…

Oh, she expected her to respond?

"Fine then, have at it."

Harri huffed and then took in a deep breath.

"It took skipping two consecutive lessons just for you to break your silence with me?"

Harriet was out of bed now, having thrown her duvet off the side of the bed.

"Don't answer that, I'm not done. You haven't talked to me in days. Literal days. And all the interactions, if you could barely even call them interactions have been exactly what you've been doing now, glaring at me with disappointment."

Hermione butted in, "Well, you shouldn't have gone and got your bloody name in that goblet then."

"I've tried telling you (and Ron) but you just pretend that you don't even know me. Were supposed to be best friends. As for the reason I skipped two lessons, it was my _Best Friends'_ fault."

Hermione looked even more offended.

"How could you say that."

This time Harri glared back with even more anger.

"It is your fault for leaving me alone and feeling unwanted. I thought you would remember how my life was before Hogwarts. Before we became friends. It obviously didn't matter as you left me alone when it didn't suit you anymore. I missed those classes because I didn't want to see that rejection from you, or from Ron. I was having lunch in the kitchens and when I was done, I was ambushed and attacked by Malfoy and a Seventh year!"

Hermione was silent now, regret evident on her expressions.

"I was drenched, I wanted to retaliate so bad, to cast a spell at him, but I knew I couldn't as there was no one there to support me. So I insulted him and had to run away praying that he wouldn't get me back for that and maybe try something worse. So I got here, cleaned myself up and slept from exhaustion."

Harriet looked at Hermione's eyes. She then looked to the others who were in the dorm, which was just Parvati. No doubt this would be circulating the schools rumor mills in the morning.

Her eyes then landed onto her trunk at the bottom of the bed. Brushing past Hermione who tried to say something back. She didn't know what, Harri didn't care, she just took her firebolt, walked to one of the windows and shot Depulso at one of Hermione's books with such force at it that it smashed through the glass pane. She then proceeded to walk towards it, banish a few more pieces of glass that were remaining and jumped out.

* * *

Harri was crying. She wiped some of the tears that she had in her eyes as the wind rushed past her. She felt the really cool air drying the wet streaks from her cheeks to her actual tear ducts. That's how she realised she left her glasses on her bedside.

Harri was flying so fast with only one hand on her broom, the other futilely trying to wipe away tears that would not stop as she sobbed. She simply wasn't aware, nor see the only other person on a broom in the darkening sky. That person which wasn't facing her and so didn't see her as she crashed into him sending both him, her and their brooms tumbling into the dense trees of the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Word Count: 2818

A delayed post once again. Sorry for the extended wait and the cliffhanger. This one felt a little harder to write than usual.

Once again, thank you all so much all coming to read and for the ones who have left follows,and favourites, thank you again :D. I do hope this chapter entertaining, this one had stuff that I think is important for the plot of the story.

Also, adding things that aren't cannon, but seems like something that could fit into the Wizarding World. Foods with properties like potions. Hope I didn't steal this idea from anyone. _I don't think I have._

_I'm still trying to aim for uploads to be weekly._


	4. Let us find out

Note: I won't be bothering to imitate the sounds of a Bulgarian accent into dialogue. I just don't want to offend anyone :) Thanks for your understanding! Also, it's a bit hard because I don't really know what it sounds like that well.

* * *

_Harri was flying so fast with only one hand on her broom, the other futilely trying to wipe away tears that would not stop as she sobbed. She simply wasn't aware, nor see the only other person on a broom in the darkening sky. That person which wasn't facing her and so didn't see her as she crashed into him sending both him, her and their brooms tumbling into the dense trees of the Forbidden Forest._

* * *

Harri was falling. Everything was rushing past her. Soon she was tumbling through trees and branches and her vision darkened. All she remembered from falling was that and landing on something which wasn't solid ground.

…

…

A masculine groan.

…

Harri kept her eyes shut, still in a daze.

Though her hands moved forwards to try and bring herself to her senses.

She felt something warm and firm. It was also soft, like there was some fur of sorts. Her eyes suddenly opened and she realised it was on someone. What she was holding was indeed some fur. It was a nice deep brown, it was so full and did seem able to keep the warmth in and the cold out. What also stood out was that their state of apparel was obviously made with a fabric of great value. So absorbed in what she was holding that she flinched when pained voice came from the person.

"Uh. Get off me woman."

Harri now peeked up to stare at the boy she had the misfortune of barrelling into throughout her impassioned breakout

Vivid emerald irises met a burnished rich mocha. Harri blushed profusely and squirmed as he looked at her with a little discomfort.

That little movement making him hiss slightly, it was here that Harri discovered just where she actually was and what she was crushing.

_Owch._

Quickly extricating herself from that position Harri was suddenly overcome again with some more dizziness and fell back into a sitting position.

A shroud of silence fell upon them as they both tried to regain their bearings and though on what to say.

Gathering her all that remained from her Gryffindor courage she looked back to him.

"..."

Her mouth was open though nothing was coming out. She actually felt rather awfully breathless at his moment. It was undoubtedly the fault of her minds anxieties. _That shouldn't be possible. This shouldn't be happening. Why was it him? Why did I not look where I was flying? Why me?_

A slight grumble of his throat cut her off from that and Harri closed her mouth into a wince.

"You were very, err.. Comfy? Ah shit. I mean. I didn't see you, I was just busy cri… try-iing to to clear my thoughts. I'm really sorry for knocking you off like that."

He just had an astounded expression on his face.

_Great. I offended him. What in the bleeding hell am I to do now?_

"I'm Harri, I mean, Harriet. My friends call me Harri. I'm that other Hogwarts champion. You know. I just really want to say sorry again for all that and thank-you-for-catching-me."

The aforementioned Harri proceeded to then give an awkward and slightly hopeful smile.

"Victor."

He waited for her to react. To change from that painful yet hopeful smile still plastered on her face before he burst.

Victor Krum just laughed. The serious and stoic exterior that encompassed him fell away.

Harri's eyes drew closer together and her smile widened before soon, she too was grinning and giggling with such frivolousness.

"Why are we laughing?"

_Was he serious?_

"It was you! You just stared at me like I was some crazy hippogriff who jumped you and just laughed!"

Harri and Viktor both laughed some more, their infectious laughter melding together and making each other laugh harder.

Viktor was now struggling to speak with the gorgeous sound that slipped between his lips.

"Well, it was you who did act like some bloodthirsty animal and attacked me from the sky!"

_When he says it like that.. _" You aren't wrong." Harri looks at him a bit amidst the giggle that still occasionally broke between them both. "Just not for the bloodthirsty part, I am most definitely not a vampire here to drain you of your blood now am I?"

Victor smiles and responds, "What's to persuade me that you aren't just trying to make me lower my guard?"

Harri pauses and a thought enters her mind and with a bit of Gryffindor boldness, "Well since I already dropped us both out of the sky, I'll guess you'll have to wait and find out when i'll jump you next." Those words slip from her lips and her mind realizes what was just said.

_I think I lost my filter. Honestly, that just sounded so wrong. __**But so right.**_ _Ahh, no, no no. Nope. Not going __**there**__._

Harri scratches the back of her head sheepishly.

During the reprieve both Seekers notice the now unusual stillness of the forbidden forest. In a magical wood such as this one would expect an abundance of life. The darkening night would normally emphasise this abundance. **Roar**, a great thunder and the faint shaking of leaves takes both their notice.

Victor suddenly stills and Harri is also up on her feet, hand already wielding her wand.

They both look to one another and Victor motions his head to the fallen Firebolts on the ground. When both champions are holding on to their own Firebolts Victor smiles to Harri, "Well then Harriet. Let us find out."

* * *

Both Seekers are now on their respective brooms hovering a few feet from the forest floor.

Harri is side by side with Victor, both shaking out their arms and warming up their necks. "Ladies first." Harri looks to her right and meets those deep eyes as she says that. She gives Victor a sly smile that just screams catch me and she's gone, weaving through and in between trees, slowly picking up speed towards the direction she remembers where the dragon came from. The lack of her glasses making her have to react reflexively more quickly and accurately. The trees which are now larger and more dense slowing Harri down. This allows Victor to catch up to her. Wide eyes on his face, showing his wonder at _her skill_.

"So, it does seem like you can actually fly that thing."

"Ah, so you did doubt me when I got on my broom, You thought I stole it didn't you!"

Victor gave another hearty laugh, and an "I admit nothing."

Both fliers now slow down as they can hear some people shouting amongst the now louder and fearsome roars.

Being on the cautious side, Victor instructs her that they should go downwind of where the roars are coming from and land there.

By being quite a bit closer to the source, the distant warmth of fire light peeking through the sparse leaves of small saplings and the tall grass in the undergrowth. Harri along with Victor were hiding in said bushes because in her haste of escaping the girls 4th year dorms she did not bring her invisibility cloak. Why? Because she couldn't read the future and she quit divination.

A whispered "Dragons" and Harri is now glad of the forethought of Victor to take them downwind. There are handlers for the great creatures, but one could never be too complacent when giant fire breathing lizards are involved. _Thank you seeing this but nope. _Thought Harri. "_I'm not facing giant lizards again."_ was said with deadpan.

"Again?"

_Right, Victor… And I spoke that out loud too."_

"Uhh, yes." She whispered. "It was my second year, long story short, I killed a basilisk. I think this task is on dragons. Wait, don't answer that, I know, obvious much?"

Victor pointed out to some of the dragons in the cages which were curled around something.

"I think I see that some of these have eggs!"

_Unbelievable. Mothering dragons. _"I'm sooo going to die."

"Not if I can't help it. I'll help you live through this."

Harri looks to Victor in astonishment.

"What! You mean it?"

…

...

Perhaps it was the hopefulness brimming within her eyes.

Maybe it was that Victor recognised how isolated Harri was from the rest of her house and school.

Or even how he was seeking her that evening and he found her in the most unexpected way.

Victor meant it, and he was slightly unsure what to make of it yet. But he knew that for some reason, his path crossing hers felt like divine intervention.

No, he was not certain he saw her during the World Cup. He did catch a glimpse of her during the introduction of Drumstrang. But it was seeing her awkwardly standing next to her friend just reached out to him somehow.

The flight that she took that one evening as she sped past him had grabbed ahold of him and Victor found it thrilling. He did not know why, but he just had this thing that wanted to know more. To see why even though everyone currently publicly shunned Harriet Potter, he had this almost tangible magnetic draw wherever she went.

"Yes, I mean it. You need help, I'm here."

He gave a smile to Harri with a warmth akin to the one he sent her way when he dropped his name in the goblet. It was honestly adorable how she was acting.

…

…

_So he meant it._

Harri, foregoing stealth leapt towards Victor with tears of joy in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. Hugging him with her eyes closed.

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you for being so nice." _Why is he doing this for me?_

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It is alright Harriet. I felt that you needed a friend. I'm humbled that this action has gained such gratitude from you."

A friend. Harri had made a new friend. _A new friend._ Any thought of what had occurred to get her into this position no longer bothered her. The excitement of such a prospect had allowed Harriet to laugh and in turn a dragon relatively closer to them gave a snort of fire which had dragon handlers going towards it to see what had disturbed it.

Victor tugged her gently, " Time to make our escape."

Harri looked up to him, "Care for a flight?"

* * *

They were way above the treeline, everything a blur once again, though this time both seekers were moving unhurriedly. Harri was rocking side to side on her Firebolt, sometimes moving close enough that her shoulders would nearly brush Victors. Nothing was said during those occurrences other than knowing glares and wide grins. It wasn't erratic, it was a serene and peaceful atmosphere as the regal moons sight beheld the two young souls who've finally met each other.

* * *

Word Count: 1732

Hi all, Thank you all again for the numerous follows, favourites and views.

I was late again, I do hope you can all forgive me? :s

I do hope you enjoyed reading it and that it gave you a smile the same way I smiled and laughed while writing this.

Until next time!

ILikeToastedBagels

**Edit:** I forgot to add the recap.

**Edit 2: **When both champions are holding on to their own Firebolts Victor smiles to Harri, "Well then Harriet. Let us find out." _Thanks to Heliacir for pointing that out._


	5. Why not?

They were way above the treeline, everything a blur once again, though this time both seekers were moving unhurriedly. Harri was rocking side to side on her Firebolt, sometimes moving close enough that her shoulders would nearly brush Viktors. Nothing was said during those occurrences other than knowing glares and wide grins. It wasn't erratic, it was a serene and peaceful atmosphere as the regal moons sight beheld the two young souls who've finally met each other.

* * *

Just before Harri and Viktor parted ways, she did tell him a brief synopsis of the event leading to the beginning of their friendship. He smiled and told her how awesome she was. It was pretty awesome, just breaking free like that. Harri smiled as she thought about the shocked faces she left behind. But he also did say that next time, she shouldn't damage school property, even if a teacher or faculty member could come along and magic it back together. Harri did blush at that and told him how she acted quite impulsively sometimes and how she blushed even more when he quipped back that he knew.

…

Harriet was positively giddy as she climbed up the stairs towards the painting of the Fat Lady. Just as she reached her, the painting gave her a pointed look and she pointed off to the side. Harri followed the direction of the paintings arm and there she saw a familiar tabby cat with markings on its face. In a matter of seconds what once was a cat was now a McGonagall, "Professor McGonagall, look I know I went a bit ballistic and might have…" A raised hand halted her speech. People kept doing that to her. She was speaking.

"Harriet. I want to apologize."

Once again, Harri's eyes wide once again. Like seriously, what was happening? Why would Professor apologise, it should be her.

"You didn't have any support from anyone as you became the second Hogwarts champion. Everyone has been quite emotional as how you were entered that your age was forgotten and that in fact, you've just turned 14 in July. It saddens me to be one of the teachers who've sat by idly."

Professor McGonagall looked very conflicted for a second, probably debating on what she was going to say.

"I listened to what the other girls in your dorm have said of the predicament that led to you being missing for a few hours. Imagine my surprise when one of the 7th Year prefects came knocking to my office demanding I follow her to the dorm. Which is where I found a crying Miss Granger, a shattered window and rumors of a Miss Potter jumping out of Gryffindor tower."

Harri, who was still holding her firebolt in her right hand brought her left to brush some of the hair that was a mess and in her face to the side. She saw how Professor McGonagall did eye her broom once again and for a second Harri's heart stopped beating. She wouldn't confiscate it again would she?

"As for what you've done, it was easily fixed. I am the Transfigurations Professor." She gave a small smile and it did reassure Harri a little. "Should I dock points from Gryffindor, the rest of the house will alienate you further and we can't do that now can we? So I regret to inform you that you'll be serving detention for 3 Hours this week. One Hour at my Office after all your lessons tomorrow, the next hour being with Professor Flitwick for another hour and the last with Professor Moody."

"Yes, I uh understand and thank you for that."

Professor McGonagall gave her another small smile in understanding.

"Just next time Miss Potter, please use a door."

With that the Transfiguration Professor transformed back into her Animagus form and sauntered away.

The Fat Lady along with other paintings, which Harri had totally forgotten about, were just as amazed at the turn of events. Harri almost thought she'd get detention for a week. Why only 3 hours and with different professors? Why not Snape? Just as she was to utter the password the entrance swung open which the Fat Lady gave a startled gasp.

Lo and behold a very dishevelled yet wait why was she smiling she'd dare say relieved looking Hermione was in front of her.

* * *

Her hands were anxiously bunched up in her pajamas and obviously awake, waiting for Harri to return. Harri was a bit put off by that, she just wanted to sneak in and sleep as she really couldn't bother to deal with Hermione. Not after that argument. Harri, having learned from so many others just raised one of her hands and with a really tired voice. "Look Hermione. I just can't be asked to talk to you right now. Right, sorry for your stupid book and whatever. I'm going to bed." With that finally off her chest she pushed past Hermione to see that nobody else was awake in it was probably just Hermione who waited for god knows how long in the common room.

Harri felt Hermione scramble to get a grab on her back which Harri continued to try shrug off and carry on moving forward.

"Harri!"

"Harri!"

"Oh for the love of God, Harri!"

Hermione jumped on her back and brought both of them to the floor. It was a complete tangle as one person was trying to wriggle free while another was trying to keep them on the ground.

It was to be a battle of wills.

Harri was first to succumb. I'm already tired from the flying...

It would have been funny should somebody have walked in.

That is until Harri could feel something wet on the back of her neck and she discovered that Hermione was crying on top of her. She could also hear her very faint sobs. Flips sake. She's crushing me.

"Okay, ow, ow, ow Hermione get off. You got my attention. You'll turn me into a bookmark." And with a monumental shove for Harriet, Hermione was finally off her back.

"I really did not want to talk to you right now. I see that you're crying and right now, with all you've done or well the lack thereof. I can assume what you want to say."

Hermione nodded her head, tears still falling from her now puffy red eyes. She wasn't able to speak with the hiccups she currently had.

Every second that passed by, Harri became more uncomfortable, the last time Hermione cried this bad a troll came lumbering along.

"I had thought you died."

Harri's hand went to her hair partly in disbelief and embarrassment.

"I saw you left your glasses and when I did finally look out, I couldn't see you on your broom and I thought that maybe you… fff-f-fell to your… death. I was so scared to look down. When I didn't see you in a heap at the bottom of the tower, I was just panicking. What if something happened and I just couldn't stop blaming myself it was me who drove you to jump out of that window."

…

Harri was in deep thought, while Hermione's apology did seem genuine, she also felt like it would be both fair and unfair to forgive her so quick.

Part of Harri just wanted her friend back, while another felt that something suspect was going on.

It might've been incredible luck that she'd made a new friend, who was none other than Viktor Krum, McGonnagal wasn't so harsh on her and now Hermione is asking for her forgiveness.

…

"Ok Hermione." She took another deep breath before composing herself and looking at Hermione in the eyes again. " I accept your apology. I'm finding it hard to forgive you for all the things that has happened so far this week with no support from anybody. But let me say it, I forgive you."

Hermione had her eyes nearly brimming with tears again. Hermione was able to open her mouth to speak clearly,

"It was the first time we've had a major fight like this and I understand that all friendships will have those bumps. I'm grateful that you've accepted my apology Harri, I truly mean it. I know that our friendship won't be the same because of this, but I do hope that from now on it can be better."

Harri smiled, feeling in her heart that during Hermione's response, she had already forgiven her friend.

Hermione then gave a little glare, "But did you really have to use my library book?"

Harri grinned ruefully, "Yes, that is unless you wanted me to throw your trunk out instead." Hermione gave a shouted "No!" Hermione's eyes did go a little wide with how loud she had shouted. Harri grinned and soon both girls were giggling.

A prefect, one Percy Weasley, who looked worse for wear came down from the boys dorms and told them to get to bed and then stormed back to the dorm with and closed the door.

With a promise of breakfast in the morning and to talk once again, both girls went to bed content.

* * *

The Next Morning

Harri awoke once again to Hermione looking down on her. "Come on Harri, before Ron eats all the bacon and eggs.

Harri grumbled but was quick to get herself ready, throw on a clean set of robes and catch up to Hermione who was already walking out of Gryffindor Tower.

…

Once again thought Harri, back at the great hall. Hermione had already sat and was motioning for her to sit next to her, but some of the other Gryffindors in her year didn't want her to sit next to them. So she set once again at the very end of the table.

Looking down at the empty plate which had appeared before her Harri tried to keep calm. Don't cry, don't shout, just breathe. She felt someone sit next to her and there she saw a smiling face with bushy brown hair. Hermione then proceeded to dump some food on her plate, remarking how she should eat some more and bring her weight up.

It seemed that after that crazy fall, everything was looking up. Harri just hoped that hopefully the detention with Professor MGonnagal wouldn't be a damper on her mood. For some reason, she had an innate feeling that it wouldn't.

As both Harri and Hermione stood up from the table, they 'ran into' Viktor. Well, Harri saw him just about to turn around from the Slytherin table and thought it a grand idea to walk up to him and say "Hello Viktor!"

A few slytherins look up from the plates, along with a large amount of other girls from the other Houses to stare at the situation.

"Good morning Harri, it is nice to see you again. Nice to meet you?..."

Hermione glanced to her side at Harri who just shrugged and then introduced herself as "Harri's friend, Hermione."

Viktor then looked at Harri who nodded and said "Everything is kinda back to normal."

Viktor Krum looked back to Hermione and said "Nice to meet you again Her-my-oh-ne. Tilted his head at his pronunciation of the name then said that he had to "go and prepare himself for the rest of the day," which both Harriet and Hermione had no idea what the rest of the day would be, and then excused himself after saying he hoped to meet up with 'them' later on.

'Them' being Harri, which got a few more angry looks from the usual, mostly from females who were hoping to snag the attention of the Drumstrang champion.

Harri had a big smile on her face and as she exited the Great Hall, she was almost skipping. Hermione just kept shooting her looks of 'We need to talk about this.'

* * *

They met him at lunch. It wasn't determined during breakfast where they would meet, but fate had seemed to work in their favour today as both Hermione and Hermione were sitting on their rock by the lake when Viktors path crossed theirs.

He was jogging laps around it. Should he had been wearing something in place of the form fitting tank top he had on, both girls wouldn't have stared so openly.

By no means was Viktor Krum the most handsome person in the world, but by the gods, it looked it he was chiselled into creation. Usually Harri didn't have the time nor interest to ogle other people but why not, it wont hurt to look. At the moment, she just wanted to live in the moment and have as much enjoyment as possible before it was gone.

While their encounter was brief, Harri and Viktor got to know each other better and, by extension, Hermione.

So far they had gone over the basics and kept it to school life. Hermione and Harri's being quite more eventful when compared to the normal school life of a Quidditch world finalist such as Viktor. Right, Normal. Well in truth it actually was a sense of normalcy. They had lessons much like every other student, those of which had variations as per the different countries the institutions were situated in. Their extracurriculars were quite different. It did seem that they had many more different types of sport, along with that staff thing that they showed. According to Viktor Krum they had those staves as a homage to the time when wizards used a staff as their focus for their magic. The art of using the staff in both magical and physical combat was taught in Durmstrang when one was in their third year and had to choose their options.

Harri had just concluded telling Viktor the tale of how she had befriended Hermione in a bathroom, having followed her after Ron had insulted her and made her run off to miss the feast.

His reaction was awesome.

"You climbed on a troll and stuck your wand up its nose?"

"Yes she did!"

"Uhh, yes. Not one of the best decisions I've made as it actually wasn't that effective and I really had to wash my wand like 5 times after."

Viktor did follow up on his earlier offer of helping her out for their next task.

Hermione was mightily confused, "But you two are competing against each other."

Viktor smiled warmly to Harriet before looking at Hermione and stating that he'd "Rather have Harri alive than dead since we're facing dragons." He then proceeded to ask "Are you free later in the afternoon when your lessons are finished?"

Harri's expression shifted to something more forlorn and said that she did have an hours detention with Professor McGonagall when all her lessons were finished. By the time her detention would be complete it would be dinner and Hermione had already decided that today was the day where she would start returning to dinner.

With that, the three separated, each heading to their different lessons. Well, Harriet actually as taking Ancient Runes with Hermione. Divination sucked. Thank you Hermione for being able to get the professors to agree to the change.

With Viktor Krum a way of now, Hermione pushed Harri a little. Before playfully asking her,

"So Harri, what's this with Viktor Krum?" Rolling the R's as she said it with a sly look in her brown eyes.

Harri brought her hand to her heart humorously, "What do you mean Hermione? You were staring at him too! You can't deny it!"

...

* * *

Harri remained seated as the rest of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw left the Transfiguration classroom.

"Miss potter. Come here."

Harri finally stood up from her chair and walked up to Professor McGonagall who had now sat back down at her desk.

"As you know you are here in detention for the destruction of that window, along with giving everyone a right scare when nobody could find you for hours. So I think it prudent to teach you a spell, Parietem Teneri Fortis. The incantation is lengthier than what you've been introduced so far in class."

Harri jumped a bit as Professor McGonagall dropped a glass onto the floor where it smashed..

"Watch closely to my wand movements as I say the words.

Parietem Teneri Fortis."

The slivers of shattered glass formed into a wall.

Professor McGonagall then gave Harriet a book and told her to,

"Banish that book at it Ms Potter."

Harri looked a little precarious before shouting a "Depulso!" and the book flew towards the glass.

It held firm.

Harri was a little dumbfounded.

"Wow. That's strong."

Professor McGonaggal smiled at Harri.

"It is a mixture of transfiguration and charms. You've been quite proficient at Charms, or so I've been told."

Harri nodded, thinking back on the numerous charms she'd learned like the Patronous charm, along with the spell she had learnt from Voldemort's diary Arania Exumai. That one she was quite surprised she had been able to cast it so easily after only seeing it once in her panic.

"But no matter, you must still practice it. It's a very useful spell, it allows you to build a wall of the material which is available to you. So in fact you could if you wanted to build a wall of stones or dirt. The effect of it being stronger is partly dependant on the material you use, how large you make it and also on how much magic you put into it. So if I were to make a wall spanning the width of my desk out of dirt, I would need to exert a lot of magic into the spell to make it form and any more magic I put into in strengthening that wall."

Harri nodded her head in understanding, "So if I was to make a wall of paper, I'd need to use more magic to make it strong?"

Professor McGonagall responded with a "Yes, but you wouldn't need to put much magic into making it first as you are just shaping that material into a given form. You also do not need to sustain your casting of the spell on the object as it is a mixture of transfiguration and charm in one it will stay as that until reverted. You just need to make sure that when you cast it first, you envision everything holding together."

Professor McGonagall then sent a Reducto at the glass wall and asked Harri to start.

Harri gripped her wand and pointed at the pile of glass.

She furrowed her brows in concentration before pointing her wand at the pile of glass that laid on the floor.

"Parietem Teneri Fortis"

The glass melded together, it's surface had an unevenness to it and its form wasn't a quadrilateral by any means, but it had taken shape as a wall of sorts...

The moment Harri had finished the spell, the glass started flexing before it shattered again.

Harriet gave a sigh of frustration before she looked to Professor McGonagall.

"Try again Harriet. It's alright, you were able to construct the shape well enough, I think you need to increase the amount of magic you are putting into it and your wand movements need to be more controlled and tidy." She then showed Harriet the movements again before instructing Harriet to try emulate her movements.

Feeling more sure in herself Harri cast once again, "Parietem Teneri Fortis!"

Her holly and phoenix feather wand moved in a smooth curve going up from left to top right before moving back to the left in a small dip.

Once again magic and glass mixed together to form a solid barrier of glass that this time held.

Harri looked winningly at her transfigurations professor.

"It held!"

Professor McGonagall then dropped a stone in Harriets hand.

"Banish it."

"What? That's a rock! It'll go through it like paper."

"If it does Harriet, the next time you make one, make it stronger. The reason I'm getting you to try it on glass is because it is fragile. If you can control your power, and you do have a lot of raw power, you can create anything and it will stand firm. Believe in yourself, your work and the actions that you do. Don't hold back."

Harri gave an overpowered banishing charm at the stone towards her wall.

Harri waited with baited breath as it flew towards the glinting glass structure.

It held.

The stone didn't.

* * *

Word count: 3304

I do hope you enjoyed this one.

I do feel like things are a bit slow at the moment so perhaps I will increase the pace of the story.

Thanks again for coming along :

Note: I used google translate for the spell Parietem Teneri Fortis which means Wall Held Strong. I do hope you don't mind me creating spells.

Edit: I just realised that I spelt Viktor as Victor. Now I must go back and check every other chapter I've written and check if I got it wrong there too.

Edit 2: Fixed more mistakes that I just finally noticed -Facepalm- -_-*


End file.
